Just a Game
by Revengent
Summary: Yes, Amber Volakis definitely interested Taub. Not captivated, just interested. And interest was what had got him into trouble before. How did Taub get Amber's panties during that one challenge? Set in season 4.


**I've had this idea for a really long time and I'm happy that I finally got it out of my head. I know Amber/Taub is a odd ship, but I seriously do like it deep down, as twisted as it is. ;) This takes place around You Don't Want to Know, to sometime in season 4.**

**And JustHuddy, I hope you feel better! :)**

**

* * *

**

Taub didn't know what it was about her that intrigued him so much. Since the first time she shot down an idea of his back when she was Number Twenty-Four, he found that instead of getting annoyed at her like everyone else, he enjoyed the competition that she created.

Maybe it was the way that she would whip her head around, blonde hair flying, to look at the other person across the room, or possibly it was the way she could flippantly spout a diagnosis in the hope that it would be one that would save her skin from House's rejection. Even though her drive to win in the competition made her rightly earn her nickname _Cut-throat Bitch_ and that she would drag anyone through the dirt if it was for her advantage, Taub secretly found her determination and aggression alluring.

Yes, Amber Volakis definitely interested Taub. Not captivated, just interested. And interest was what had got him into trouble before.

It made Taub wonder when she would flirt back to his meaningless remarks. He assumed that she was just humoring the older doctor, and that she for sure had seen the golden wedding band that he wore. But then, Amber seemed that she was always up for a challenge, not matter what it was for, as long it was something that she could win at.

There was a moment when Taub's hand brushed against hers when he reached to grab a file from her grasp, and he would looked up seeing a smile in her icy blue eyes, his chest fluttered slightly, but then knowing that it was not a good idea because he didn't want to screw up this job too, he pulled his hand away. The next time their they touched and their hands lingered, it was Amber that took her hand away from his and Taub was sure that he saw a sly smile as she continued talking about the patient. To her, it was a game.

Then came the time when House spoke of another challenge, and internally, Taub loved how she perked up and leaned forward in anticipation at the mention of a challenge. However the challenge was an insane one; they had to get the thong of Lisa Cuddy.

Of course, Amber went in with full effort into the challenge, no matter how ridiculous and impossible it was. Taub had an idea, but she messed up his plans. Knowing Amber would have some ploy to make Cuddy's clothes wet so she would have to take off her panties, Taub cornered Cuddy in her office. He liked playing these games with Amber. They are always so much more fun when someone plays with you.

And sure enough – Amber set off the sprinklers in the clinic, and when Amber saw Taub and Cuddy dry in Cuddy's office, she looked first at Taub with shaking rage, but then faded into a smug smile.

About thirty minutes later, Amber and Taub were sitting alone in the doctor's locker room. Everyone else that had been in the clinic fiasco had already changed into dry clothes and left, however Amber still sat on the bench next to Taub even though she had changed into non-soaked clothes.

"You didn't happen to get them while you with her, did you?" Amber asked.

Taub shook his head.

"Well," Amber said, slapping her thighs, "I don't know what to do. We're going to wait around until someone else gets them, and then we could get fired."

_There are worse things,_ Taub thought.

Amber tilted her head and looked sideways at Taub. "You know, maybe there's a way to get Cuddy's panties, without taking them from her."

"She's wearing them. I don't think she's going to leave them lying around, so your approach might be kind of difficult," Taub said.

"Who said they had to be Cuddy's panties?"

"Um…House?"

Amber grinned. "How will House know if they are really Cuddy's?"

Taub began to see where this was going. "Amber, if House finds out that we cheated-"

"What? He'll fire us?" Amber said standing up. "If anything, he'll like that we're determined enough to lie."

Taub figured that Amber had a valid point.

Amber half shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "So you may not be able to get Cuddy's panties, but you can get mine."

Taub stood up and gulped as he awkwardly held out his hand. "So…I guess you can give them to me…"

"Or you can get them yourself."

Taub looked to Amber, who was grinning in satisfaction and taking a step closer to him, the sound of her heels hitting the floor echoing in the empty room. Taub knew he should move, knew that he sound say no, but he could do nothing as Amber leaned down so she could meet his lips, and Taub tilted his head back slightly so it was easier to kiss her.

Everything in his mind screamed that this was wrong, but as he slid his hands her waist, all he could wonder was who won this game. Himself, because he had seduced her? Or Amber because she had started the contact?

As Amber stumbled backwards against a row of lockers, moaning as he ravenously kissed and sucked at her neck, Taub found that he didn't really care who had won.

Amber pushed his hands lower, over her butt and onto her bare thighs, and Taub looked up at her questioningly. She nodded, and he moved his hands upward under her skirt, the cold metal of his wedding band touching her skin as a reminder of his infidelity, slid her underwear down her legs, and Amber stepped out of them. For a second, Taub ran his fingers over the black lace before shoving them in his pocket before Amber wrapped a leg around his waist bringing him closer, and continued their game.

--

It turned out that House did know that Amber and Taub were lying and that those were _not_ Cuddy's panties. Taub worried that House would figure out that Amber and Taub had had more than a "deal". He didn't say anything though to either of them though.

It was later at night, and two of them were alone in the conference room sitting across from each other at the glass table. Foreman and Kutner were in House's office, arguing with House about the latest test they had done. Amber and Taub were looking over the patient's file and test results, trying to think of some idea that nobody else had yet. Because if they did, not only would it save the patient's life, it would also give them a chance to let them stay one more week at this job.

Not taking her eyes away from the papers, Amber slipped off her shoe and raised her leg and playfully ran her foot against Taub's inner thigh. Taub jumped, startled by her action, and he looked up to see her smiling and twirling a strand of her straw colored hair with her fingers.

"Amber," he whispered. "Don't. They can see."

"No they can't. They're too preoccupied."

Taub cast a nervous glance into the other office, before looking sternly back at Amber. "Just…don't."

Amber met his gaze and sunk down in her seat as she pushed her foot against a more sensitive area of Taub's lower half.

Taub shifted in his seat and cleared his throat as he straightened his tie, making Amber grin to see her actions of teasing him under the table was affecting and distracting him.

"Amber…"

"Hmm?" she said innocently.

"I can't…I can't do this. I'm married and…," Taub began, still speaking in a harsh whisper.

"You didn't act like a married man when you were fucking me in the locker room earlier," Amber said, reminding him. She leaned forward putting her elbows on the table as she propped her head against one of her hands. "And besides, what's _this_?"

Taub shoulders slouched and he frowned. "Don't play this game with me."

"Oh, this is a game?" Amber quipped. She knew it was, she just wanted to irritate Taub even more. She liked seeing his squirm under pressure.

They didn't get much longer to discuss the terms of _them_. But after the case had been solved that night and Cole had been fired, Amber and Taub shared a quick glance of relief that neither of them had been fired. Taub was also glad, because it also meant that he could continue this competition with the Cut-Throat Bitch.

Getting ready to go home, Taub opened his locker, and then shut it quickly waiting for Kutner and Foreman to leave. When they left, Taub slowly opened the metal door to find Amber's black lacy thong lying on top of his jacket. He smiled, taking the delicate fabric in his hands once more and noticed something white flutter to the floor. Taub bent down to pick it up, and then read the loopy handwriting on the piece of paper.

_I expect you to return these to me tonight. – CTB _

Taub turned over the note to find that Amber had also wrote her address on the back.

Putting on his jacket and putting both the panties and the note into his pocket, he left, and without thinking again, he went to Amber's apartment and once again acted like he was not married.

--

It didn't last long; they stopped after Amber got fired. Taub assumed that it was too painful for her that nothing would change for him but she would have to go on and leave. And for him, it had always only been out of interest and she had been able to drop their relationship like that. And it was for the best. Taub wanted to stay with his wife anyway, and Amber was only another interest that he had pursued.

When Taub learned though that Amber was dating Wilson, he still felt a faint ache in his chest because she had moved on, but he quickly suppressed it knowing he had moved on too.

But he did see her again, and once he found her hand lingering on his when they both reached for the door handle.

"I love my wife," Taub stated.

"I know," Amber said.

* * *

**So...reviews? Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
